Sex, Tomorrow, and Rock and Roll
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: A European Summer Concert Tour. Can Tom and Connor have fun in Europe?
1. Airport Greetings

A/N  
  
Back to School; Back to Writing. I appreciate you all realizing what that break meant to me. I really reflected on my life. But enough about me, let's get back to Tomorrow.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Oz and Giles waited as the plane from Los Angeles, California landed in London, England.  
  
"They're finally here." Giles quipped, "Takes those bloody planes long enough."  
  
"Yeah." Oz agreed.  
  
"Grandpa Giles" Tomorrow screamed as she and Connor exited the plane. "It's so good to see you when you're not in danger of getting knocked unconscious." She smiled as she hugged him. "So why did you come all the way to the airport from Watcher Central?"  
  
"Actually" Giles wiped his glasses. "I was hoping to interest you in a tour of the Council. Oz agreed to come along since you don't have to set up for that Noise Fest you insist in doing all summer until tomorrow."  
  
"I don't know" Tomorrow shook her head. "A day with the Watchers sounds kind of scary."  
  
"Ah come on Tom it'll be okay with the three of us to protect you from the mean bookworms. We'll throw heavy books of demonology at them. I'll never let them hurt you. Besides I think if I can handle your dad running down the runway after finding that tape you forgot to erase. You can handle a building full of demon scholars. These guys have to be super smart. They listen to Grandpa Giles." Connor assured her wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Well if all three of you are sure. I always kind of wanted to see this place." Tomorrow smiled. "Grandpa Giles take us to where it all began." 


	2. The Council

"Now" Giles sternly looked at Oz, Tomorrow, and Connor as he flashed a card that opened the door to a huge building. "Very few non-council members have set foot in this building without dying. We have several traps and safeguards. My staff was not pleased when I suggested the idea of two vampires and a werewolf being invited guest. So please watch your step. This could be quite dangerous."  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Connor looked worried.  
  
"Sure, now you're worried." Tom sighed. "You couldn't be worried at the airport when it would have done some good."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Now this our main library." Giles gushed like a child at Christmas. "It has the most accurate account of the paranormal then any other place ever in existence."  
  
"It's the Nerve Center in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory" Tom giggled.  
  
"Very humorous" Giles glared.  
  
"I'm sorry Grandpa Giles, but don't you have something cool like training rooms or holding cells like the Initiative?" Tom asked.  
  
"You should be thankful that we are nothing like the Initiative. We believe in the old teachings, which means ancient weapons, such as the stake and crossbow. Nothing can beat good old fashion research before running head long into danger. Be Prepared." Giles said right as an arrow almost hit Tomorrow before she flipped and caught it.  
  
"Something's not right here," Oz said nonchalantly.  
  
"Agreed." Connor grabbed Tom and looked at Grandpa Giles. "We need to get her out of here. It's not safe for the Slayer's daughter."  
  
"You're right it's not, but your not going anywhere and neither is she, Vampire," came a voice from the shadows. 


	3. Sensational Banter

"Wes" Giles screamed, "What is going on?"  
  
"I'm taking control of the Council. They never should have left a half- brained moron who couldn't even stop his Slayers from dating vampires in charge."  
  
"At least Buffy didn't kill people and work for the Mayor." Giles shot back, "I believe that happened to the slayer on your watch."  
  
"As fun as listening to the two of you compare watching techniques is not." Tom looked around. "I think we have company."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I don't believe any of you have met my wife Lilah." Wes smiled as a sinister looking woman in a dress suit approached him pointing her crossbow at Tomorrow and Connor.  
  
"Connor, I have to say I'm disappointed in you." Lilah shook her head. "I thought maybe you had enough of Darla in you that you'd turn against your dad and here you are right in the process of turning into him and dating a slayer's daughter on top of it, very upsetting."  
  
"Do I know you?" Connor asked.  
  
"You were still little when Angel moved back to Sunnydale, but I knew your family in Los Angeles." Lilah informed him, "I worked at Wolfram and Hart. Actually, it was my idea to bring your mom back. So, really I'm responsible for you even being here. Now it's time to fix that mistake. Sorry" She looked over at Oz. "We didn't plan to bother you, but you should have been more careful about the company you keep. You're all going to die."  
  
"Oh yeah, a lawyer and a watcher can really fight against a slayer." Tom sighed. "Actually I'm glad the two of you came along this tour was getting boring anyway I'm always up for a little slaying action."  
  
"You're not a slayer little girl." Lilah smirked. "You've barely begun to experience the kind of powers your mother has. Yet your boy here is a full vampire and those things are ready to fight right after crawling out from under the ground."  
  
"Is that right." Tom inched closer to Lilah. "Well someone doesn't keep up with Sunnydale news." She punches Lilah out. "I got turned two days ago."  
  
Wes then took a shot at Connor and a small fight ensued until Giles could summon Council Guards.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"It was fun Grandpa Giles." Tomorrow hugged him as they were leaving the council a few hours later after they had finished the tour and had tea and scones. "Just remind me never to come back."  
  
"I am dreadfully sorry about that." Giles shook his head. "When we changed the system, we informed all the old council members of the changes. It is my fault Wes and Lilah got in here."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Connor assured him. "We have a habit of finding trouble with or without your help. This time it just happens to be with."  
  
"Hey we should be heading to the Hotel" Oz reminded them. "The band was interested in meeting this new singing sensation that's opening for us."  
  
"Well let's not keep the Dingoes waiting." Tomorrow smiled. "Hey we can even bring them pizza. So they really used the word sensation."  
  
As Oz, Tomorrow, and Connor walk towards Oz's Van still laughing and talking about the tour, Giles just stands at the door and asked, "What is this generation coming to?" 


	4. Poker and Other Fun Things

I know, I know I'm a horrible person, but this is my final semester of college and with three advanced courses, cheerleading, and avoiding my stalker, I don't have a lot of time. Oh and Fanfiction wouldn't let me post because of my 'Jerry Springer' story was deleted. But my scriptwriting professor told me to set aside half an hour a day to write, he just didn't say what. I'll try to write as quickly as I can, but I've been feeling inspired to fast forward the timeline and start writing about Tom and Connor's daughter, but if you really want to me to keep writing Tom I will even though I have some really fresh ideas for their daughter.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Full House" Tom smiled as she pulled all the poker chips towards her.  
  
"I'm out," Devon lamented, "Oz man, why did we have to get an opening act who could actually play poker?"  
  
"Because her card playing ability really warms up the crowd" Oz explained.  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you Tomorrow. I'm sorry we're all leaving you with Oz after setup is over with, but I really want to see my family and the rest of the band is dying to get out of this London fog." Devon smiled as he headed out of the room.  
  
"Hey Tom it's getting kind of late and since we're setting up early maybe sleep would be a good idea. Besides, you don't want to completely clean out the Dingoes on the first night." Connor politely hinted, but when Tom still had not gotten the hint, "I mean you're doing a good Anya and her money interpretation, but to do full justice to Anya you must look at both of her obsessions." Connor suggested. "The one that's not bunny related."  
  
"Connor's right" Tom jumped up a little too fast, "I'm really starting to get tired and it's best to leave the table when you're winning anyway."  
  
After she and Connor had left, Oz just had to laugh; poker wasn't the only thing Tom would be winning. 


	5. A Bedtime Prophecy

"Ahh," Tom screamed waking up Connor, who had been sleeping beside her.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it another prophecy?" Connor asked worriedly, he had only heard a few of Tom's prophecies, but this one sounded bad.  
  
"Uncle Xander and Anya having sex," Tom shivered, "It was so creepy."  
  
"Tom, they were together for like three years and were engaged. Everyone knew they were doing it."  
  
"No Connor, you don't understand, my visions have always been the semi- immediate future. So why would I suddenly be having a vision of the past?"  
  
"But that means" Connor started,  
  
"I'm calling mom, it's still afternoon there." Tom said running over to the phone.  
  
"That Uncle Xander is going to cheat on Aunt Willow." Connor finished.  
  
"And wreck their marriage," Tom agreed. "Poor Violet having to have divorced parents and only spend every other weekend with Uncle Xander. Come on pick up. Mom thank god, listen I don't have time to explain, but keep a close eye on Uncle Xander I think he's in danger."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Connor asked as Tom hung up the phone.  
  
"Wait, that's all we can do this far away." She sighed as she curled up next to him on the bed. "I hate this."  
  
"Tom, everything will be okay. It's the Scoobies, when have not been able to handle a problem."  
  
"When do you think he started wanting Anya again?"  
  
"I don't know, but I do know that nothing like that is ever going to happen to us."  
  
"Promise"  
  
"Promise" 


	6. A DeLusting

Yeah!!! I'm actually writing Tom and Connor again. Now be patient as I pick up the old story arc. It should start going into new twist and turns in a few chapters.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"And yesterday, the Dingoes took us to do all that boring touristy stuff like the London Bridge, the Tower of London, Westminster Abby with the Poets Corner, and all that, " Tomorrow told Amanda over the phone. "But it was so much fun with Connor. Oh, I'll have to let you go. He's coming back in and he already has a big enough head."  
  
"Who has a big head?" Connor asked.  
  
"Uncle Xander." Tomorrow lied. "I was telling Amanda about my prophecy."  
  
"Did she say she'd help?"  
  
"She said she'd try a de-lusting spell, but if it's a love spell it maybe hard to counter."  
  
"But if it's a love spell, then Uncle Xander isn't cheating of his own free will."  
  
"It's not going to look that way to Aunt Willow. She's going to see him with his ex-fiancée, and she's going to come to her own conclusion- that he fell back into old habits. Besides there's no proof that a love spell will be involved. Uncle Xander loved Aunt Anya once. What if that love between them never went away? What if Mom and Amanda can't stop it and Aunt Willow and Uncle Xander get divorced?"  
  
"As Sunnydale Turns."  
  
"Connor this isn't funny! This could destroy our entire family. Half our family went to high school together, and if two of the founding members of the Scoobies are fighting it won't be long until the rest follow suit. I just wish I could be there to help."  
  
"I know, but we're here alone in a London hotel room with everyone including Oz gone."  
  
Tom smiled, "I guess we'll just have to make the best of it, too bad no one's going to be back until the concert tomorrow night. I'm starting to feel deserted."  
  
"Really? Well I'll have to see what I can do about that." 


	7. Concert News

"Hey honey" Connor smiled coming into Tom's dressing room after the concert. "You were fantastic!"  
  
"Yeah, too bad I'm going to have to tell Oz I'm leaving after Paris." Tom sighed.  
  
"Why would you leave after Paris? That's only two thirds of the tour."  
  
"Well, people will start wondering why I can't fit into my clothes anymore and why I'm not doing as many of the dance steps."  
  
"But Why?" Suddenly it dawns on Connor exactly why Tom wouldn't be able to perform. "Oh my god your pregnant!" Connor screamed, running over and twirling Tom.  
  
Tom nods but still looks apprehensive. "Yeah, but Connor, you and Oz are the only people who can know."  
  
"That's crazy! Everyone is going to figure it out. Besides, as soon as you walk through that door your father's going to know. Oh man your dad is going to freak." Connor feels the desire to sit down.  
  
"Connor, we are so not ready for this. The tour and then college. This baby is wonderful, but it will change everything."  
  
"It's okay we'll work it out together. But for now, I promise not to tell anybody. Even though I am ecstatic."  
  
"Me too. I'm just worried about how this will affect every aspect of our lives. But we're good?"  
  
"We're going to be a family, that's better than good. We're wonderful."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Yo dude, we had some killer vibes out there tonight." Devon smiled, coming up to the Dingoes agent, Bill, and giving him a high five. "That Tomorrow is amazing! If she keeps sounding like that this will be the best tour ever."  
  
"I know, that's why I was so glad to get her. The Dingoes weren't doing that well, but as soon as people found out she was on tour with us, everyone wanted tickets."  
  
"Slick man, slick. I just hope she doesn't bale on us."  
  
"I don't think that will be a problem. She has a family connection to Oz, and what girl doesn't want a European Vacation?" 


	8. Musical Allies

"Come on Tomorrow! You cannot lay around all day," Devon said sincerely. "There's all of Europe outside that door, and I'm not going to let you miss a minute of it."  
  
"It's okay," Connor came over before a conflict began. Tom had been irritable lately, and he knew that Devon was setting her off, even though he had the best intentions . "Tom and I were just going to stay behind and watch a movie."  
  
"Okay. Your loss though." Devon sighed as he and all the Dingoes but Oz left.  
  
Connor looked nervously at Oz. He really wanted to talk to Tom, but he couldn't unless...  
  
"I told him." Tomorrow reassured Connor. "He agreed to watch out in case both of our powers go down."  
  
"Why would both of our powers go down? I'm not the one pregnant." Connor reminded her- as if she could forget.  
  
"No, but you're bonded to the one that is and that could have some weird side effects. I just feel better knowing Oz can help." She explained.  
  
"Hey no problem. I feel bad that I didn't get a chance to see all of you growing up." Oz smiled.  
  
"Well, having a cool rock and roll Uncle would have been fun." Tomorrow smiled. "I mean, sure Lorne was there for singing lessons, but it still would have been fun."  
  
"Lorne, green demon in L.A. that runs a karaoke bar." Oz asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know Lorne?" Connor asked.  
  
"He was the first person I went to after I lost control of my inner werewolf. He helped me out a lot." Oz explained.  
  
"That's Lorne," Tomorrow smiled, "He loves helping people. Especially if they can really sing."  
  
"I could hold my own," Oz shrugged. "Hey listen, I'm going to talk to Bill. So you two can just hang out."  
  
"I don't trust that Bill," Connor sighed after Oz left.  
  
"He's been the Dingoes manager for years." Tomorrow reminded him. "Oz wouldn't have a bad manager. The Dingoes are way too cool for that."  
  
"Maybe, but I still don't like him." 


	9. Nemea

"Oz, I'm glad you stopped by." Bill smiled as Oz walked into his office. "I've been going over the tour schedule and I noticed that Tomorrow has not signed on for any of the concerts after Paris."  
  
"She's going home on family business." Oz shrugged.  
  
"Ah well that explains it." Bill sat still keeping the fake smile on his face. "Of course I still want to do that Paris video shoot with Tomorrow, but tell her leaving after Paris is completely understandable and we'll have a going away party for her."  
  
"Cool." Oz shrugged as he left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You can come out." Bill sneered after Oz left.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Bill's demon assistant Nemea asked coming out from the shadows.  
  
"Why, I'm not going to do anything," Bill smiled. "I'm just worried how safe all of Tomorrow's equipment is. Also that train ride form London to Paris is a killer."  
  
"Wow boss I never knew how dangerous the music industry could be." Nemea joked.  
  
"Oh it's not that dangerous if you know the rules, and my biggest rule is no one quits my tour. No one." Bill smiled, his eyes blazing in hatred.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey kids." Oz came in smiling at Tomorrow and Connor still on the couch snuggling.  
  
"Hey. How was the meeting with Bill?" Tom asked.  
  
"Good. He understood you leaving on family business, but you still have to do that video in Paris," Oz explained.  
  
"Great. Nothing could keep me from that Paris shoot. It's going to be incredible." Tom agreed.  
  
"Are you sure you can do it in your condition baby?" Connor asked concerned.  
  
"Connor, I'm not that far along. Besides, I'm performing every night. I think I can handle one video shoot. What could happen?" Tom assured him. 


	10. On the Home Front

"Hey," Spike smiled, sneaking up behind Buffy, putting his arms around her and nuzzling her neck. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Well a minute ago I was reading the letter I just got from Tomorrow, but after that..." Before Buffy could even finish her suggestive comment, Spike had already ripped the letter out of her hand and was reading it. "I thought we were having the sexy bantering thing going," Buffy pouted.  
  
"What? Sorry, I've just been so worried about Tomorrow," Spike looked up from the letter.  
  
"I know you have, but you have to believe that they're good kids, and Oz is taking good care of them." Buffy assured him leaning over his shoulder so she could finish reading the letter. "Hey it says here they're coming home early, I wonder why."  
  
"Probably just got home sick for Sunnydale. A whole summer away was too much. Wants to come home and patrol with her dad, before she starts UC Sunnydale."  
  
"Yeah, because who wants to tour Europe as a pop-star when you could fight demon with your father in the local cemetery," Buffy added sarcastically. "And I still think Tomorrow should be able to live on-campus when she goes to college. I did."  
  
"First, my baby loves fighting with me. Second, we will find out when she gets home why she's leaving early. Finally, no daughter of mine is sleeping in a dorm where Connor can sneak in at all hours of the night."  
  
Before Buffy could respond, Willow came bursting through the front door sobbing uncontrollably, "Will, what's wrong?"  
  
"Xander. Anya." Was all Willow could say before she collapsed on the couch still crying.  
  
Faith came running in with Violet and Jessica and noticed Willow, "Good she's here."  
  
"Faith, What's going on? Are Xander and Anya all right?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Depends on your definition of all right, B," Faith sighed as she handed the children off to Spike and sat down next to Willow and started rubbing her back. "We were bringing Violet and Jess home from the park. We came in the front door of Willow and Xander's house to give the kids a snack and put them in front of a movie for an afternoon nap. We heard noises coming from Willow and Xander's room. Xander was supposed to be at work. So Willow said that she'd check it out while I stayed in the kitchen with the girls."  
  
"Red's crying over a burglar?" Spike asked in disbelief.  
  
"No." Faith glared at him. That was such a male response. "She's crying because Xander was cheating on her with Anya. We both saw it. I tried following Willow after she bolted, but it's hard with two kids in tow."  
  
"Oh my god." Buffy exclaimed sitting down.  
  
"Bloody Hell," Spike agreed.  
  
"Hey is that a letter from Tomorrow and Connor?" Faith asked. 


	11. When it Rains

"Lean a little to the left. Perfect. Smile. And Cut!" The director smiled coming over to where Tomorrow was. "Tomorrow, I swear I have never seen a shoot go that fast! You are a natural. The camera loves you."  
  
"That's not the only thing that loves me," she smiled as she saw Connor come running over.  
  
"He's a lucky one." The director agreed. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you, and if I ever go back to American films I will remember that you are only a few hours away in Sunnyvale."  
  
"Sunnydale." Tom corrected. "Don't worry, we get that all the time."  
  
"Well until our next encounter." He bowed before he left.  
  
"That was fantastic!" Connor hugged her as he finally made it through all the camera equipment. "I still can't believe they found a director that spoke English in France."  
  
"Connor, most of Europe knows English. They would just prefer it if Americans would learn their language. I still can't wait to go home tomorrow. Are you packed?"  
  
"No, I thought it would be more fun packing together." He smiled holding her waist suggestively.  
  
"Really? Well, I can take hours packing so we should get back to the hotel and start." She smiled, leading him away from the studio. They were so involved in their little foreplay that they didn't noticed the lights falling until a split second before Tomorrow pushed Connor out of the way. But not soon enough to save herself, and all the lights fell on Tom.  
  
"Tom!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I can't believe him!" Buffy exclaimed finally getting a hold of her senses. "How could Xander do this?"  
  
"Red, if you want me to kill him for you," Spike offered. "The chip is out, but I would do it with the chip, pain be damned!"  
  
"Guys, Tomorrow and Connor are coming home!" Faith exclaimed, looking up from the letter.  
  
"Yeah, we know." Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm going to put Willow upstairs in Mom's old room. Spike, could you fix some soup or something?"  
  
"Sure Luv, no problem." Spike answered heading towards the kitchen.  
  
While Buffy and Spike were preoccupied, the phone rang. Faith finally snapped out of the letter long enough to answer the phone. "Hey guys!" She screamed frantically, "Connor's on the phone. Tomorrow's in a Parisian Hospital. There's been an accident." 


	12. The Waiting Room

"What happened?" Spike asked Connor, grabbing him by the neck as soon as he saw him at the hospital. After finally realizing that Connor couldn't talk with his vocal cords being smashed and that, being a vampire, this would never kill Connor as well as the fact that it might be hurting Tomorrow, Spike let go.  
  
"There was accident on the set of the shoot. Some lights fell and if Tom hadn't acted as fast as she did I'd be the one in there right now."  
  
"What a shame."  
  
"Listen, I had a hard enough time trying to convince them that I wasn't hurt because of the bonding, without you coming out here trying to rag on me when you know I would never intentional let anything happen to Tom."  
  
Finally, feeling deflated, Spike asked, "How is she?"  
  
"She's asleep, which is why I'm not bent over in pain. Her slayer powers should be kicking in and healing her soon."  
  
"Why haven't they already?"  
  
"Mr. Summers." A nurse asked coming over.  
  
"Yes," both men answered.  
  
"Sorry Sir," the nurse looked at Spike, "but I was talking to the younger Mr. Summers." Then turning to Connor, "She's resting, but the doctor who has been examining her is very optimistic that with a few months of rehab she'll be walking again."  
  
"Thank You," Connor answered softly as the nurse was walking away.  
  
"Oh and Sir," the nurse turned around. "I'm sorry about the baby." 


	13. Pain

"Hey Pet." Spike said, softly walking into Tomorrow's hospital room later that day, after clearing with the nurse that he was Tomorrow's father and not related to Connor. "I know you're asleep, but I just wanted you to know I'm here, and I'll be here when you wake up. You gave mom and me quite a scare. Don't worry about Connor, he'll heal. Not such a bad choice for my little girl, but no one is ever going to deserve you. He at least knows the score and protects you when I can't, most of the time anyway. I had a few choice words with him when I found out you were pregnant. Haven't you even heard of condoms? But I'm here to take you home, when you're released. You'll come home, and by the time UC Sunnydale starts you'll be as good as new. You're staying home. This whole being famous is fun, but it's too dangerous, especially for someone in our family. No, you'll be better off staying home with us."  
  
"She loves performing." Oz's voice came from the hallway. "It will hurt her, staying locked up in Sunnydale."  
  
"Yeah, because her career has been so painless." Spike snapped turning around without letting go of Tomorrow's hand. "Look werewolf boy, I agreed to this tour, because I thought you and Connor would be protecting her from something like this. I love her more than unlife itself, and if keeping her in Sunnydale with more protection will help, than I will. I'm her father."   
  
"Daddy," Tom mumbled from the pillow.  
  
"Connor," Oz called into the corridor as he rushed over to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Oz," Tom smiled weakly, "How was the shoot?"  
  
"Heavy." Oz smiled back.   
  
"How do you feel?" Spike asked.  
  
"Weak, but better. Where's Connor?" Tom answered.  
  
"Right here." Connor answered weakly walking in.  
  
"Oh, you still got hit after I threw you out of the way!" Tom exclaimed.   
  
"No, this is just feeling your pain. Don't even think about standing up. It hurts like hell and I wasn't the one hit." He came over to the same side Oz was on and kissed her forehead.  
  
"What are you three doing in here?" The nurse from earlier asked, bustling in. "She needs her sleep, if you must visit her, one at a time and only for ten minutes at a time. Now shoo." 


	14. A Mystery

Hey, I know I haven't written Tomorrow for a while, but I want to finish this story. Please if you love the story, or even just like it, write me a review. My reviews feel lonely without any new ones to keep them company.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"No, Pet. Absolutely not." Spike glared at Tomorrow.  
  
"Dad, I want to stay. I want to finish the tour, when I'm better."  
  
"When you're better, exactly my point. You shouldn't have been hurt. No, I was against this concert tour from the start and this has just convinced me to take you home and never let you out of my sight."  
  
"Dad, the tour is counting on me, I want to stay. Besides, what are the chances of any more lights hitting me? The lights falling were a completely random accident."  
  
"Actually they weren't." Oz spoke coming in. "Hey Kid, you scared us all pretty bad. Anyway, I went to the shoot to help with the cleanup and check out what happened. The ropes holding the lights were cut. Someone is out to get you. I didn't want to say anything until you were well enough to decide this for yourself, but I think you're dad is right. Maybe you should go back to Sunnydale."  
  
"Who has access to this shooting location and more specifically those catwalks near the lights?" Spike asked Oz. "I want to know who could have possibly done this."  
  
"But I thought you were going back to Sunnydale," Oz stated.  
  
"That was before I knew a creep was taking potshots at my daughter, and trying to get her to leave. Tomorrow is staying on the tour."  
  
"Thank you dad." Tomorrow smiled from her bed.  
  
"And I'm staying to protect you." Spike finished.  
  
"But daddy," Tomorrow started to say while Spike and Oz were leaving discussing how to find the culprit.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey" Connor smiled coming into Tomorrow's hospital room. "I just heard you were staying on the tour. I guess that means you really did a number on your father. You must really be feeling better."  
  
"Actually I think my power to control my dad is off." Tomorrow confessed. "He's staying to help Oz figure out who cut the rope so the lights would fall on me. How uncool is it for your dad to be on your European Tour," but Tomorrow was ranting to herself, because Connor had already left to find Oz and Spike and help with the investigation. "And once again, I am alone." 


	15. The Old Bait and Switch

"Welcome Back!" Everyone screamed as Tomorrow walked into the hotel room, being supported by Spike on one side and Connor on the other.  
  
"Wow," Tom gasped shocked. "This is just so incredible." She started to cry.  
  
"Okay" Spike demanded, "everyone, but Oz and Connor out. She needs her rest."  
  
As everyone was leaving, Connor asked, "So what's our plan for finding this guy?"  
  
"I still say we use Tomorrow as bait." Oz stated. "They already tried to attack her once, they'll do it again."  
  
"No," Spike glared at him. "My daughter is not bait."  
  
But we need to do something to call them out." Oz reasoned.  
  
"Why don't we use Connor?" Spike asked. "He almost got attacked too. Maybe they actually wanted to attack him."  
  
"Hey," Connor answered indignantly, "As much as I hate to admit it, I am not important enough to attack and I am certainly not going to be used as bait."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Here," Tomorrow smiled and then burst into hysterics and started crying. "Ow. Even laughing still hurts."  
  
"Good" Connor grumbled wearing an outfit from Tom's closet and a blond wig. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Wait. Remind me why I'm doing this." Tom gave him a long passionate kiss, "Oh yeah. That's why."  
  
"Are you okay?" Tom asked seriously.  
  
"Well the dress is uncomfortable, but..."  
  
"No, I mean with 'us' and everything that's been happening lately. I mean between me getting knocked unconscious, loosing the baby, and my dad coming in and taking over, it's a lot to deal with."  
  
Connor wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, "Tom, nothing is ever going to be easy for us. We basically signed up for that from birth. But you are the one thing that makes all the craziness worth it."  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"I'm wearing a dress aren't I?"  
  
"Hey," Spike came in, ruining the moment. "Come on Connor, it's time." 


	16. High Heels

Bill smiled when Nemea walked in, "Congratulations, you idiot. Do you realize at this moment I have two vampires and a werewolf searching for the person who attacked Tomorrow?"  
  
"But I got her boss. She's staying on tour."  
  
"Yes, but cutting a lighting rope? It reeks of amateur. And do I like amateurs?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Brilliant. It's the first right answer I've ever heard you speak. Now get out of my sight. Lay low or they'll find you."  
  
"Where boss?"  
  
"I have a place by the docks no one knows about. You'll be safe there."  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Oz man," Devon came up to Oz listening at Bill's door, "Trying to listen in on where our next gig is?"  
  
"Yeah," Oz supplied, "Hey, don't we have practice?"  
  
"That's right dude! No rest for the talented, huh?"  
  
"Weary."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's no rest for the weary."  
  
"Yeah dude, whatever."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tomorrow was sitting on her bed reading a fashion magazine when Connor came storming in. 'I should probably be worried that I find my boyfriend angry and wearing one of my outfit a turn on,' she thought.  
  
"I have had it with him!" Connor screamed. "I swear, as soon as I get a chance I am moving as far away from that man as possible..."  
  
"Have fun with my dad?" Tom smiled.  
  
"Oh, laugh it up. At least my father doesn't hate you." Connor snapped.  
  
"Daddy doesn't hate you." Tom assured him.  
  
"Yes I do." Spike answered coming in. "And, thanks to his inability to wear high heels properly, we have no leads."   
  
"Well there's this funny thing about high heels, they have a point at the end of them. Want to come over here and I can show it to you?" Connor glared.  
  
"Guys enough! This is no time for fighting in the ranks." Tom stepped between them.  
  
"She's right." Oz appeared at the door. "This is so much worse then we thought." 


	17. A Plan of Action

"So, he's down by the docks." Oz finished.  
  
"It's cliché, but I say we go in and beat the living crap out of him." Spike added.  
  
"I actually agree with him on this one," Connor voiced. "Anything's better than what we've, or mainly me has, been doing."  
  
"Guys, you forget the obvious." Tom rolled her eyes. "Sure you take out the brawn, but you'll never win if you don't take out the brain."  
  
"Meaning?" Connor asked.  
  
"Meaning, I think it's time Bill found out exactly who he has on his tour." Tom smiled.  
  
"Pet, you're not strong enough yet. Even if he was just a normal human who happened to contact demons, which I doubt, it would still be too dangerous."  
  
"I'll do it." Oz stated.  
  
Everyone looked over at him in shock.  
  
"Hey," Oz explained, "That's guys been the Dingoes manager for years. That means whatever he's been doing, it's up to one of the Dingoes to stop him."  
  
"Right!" Tom agreed. "So Oz takes Bill, Dad and Connor take Nemea, and I..."  
  
"Stay in bed and rest." Spike glared at her. "I mean it Pet. I find out you've done anything to overexert yourself, I find out you even pushed the remote control too hard, I'll take you right home on the next plane."  
  
"Dad!" Tom began.  
  
"Don't push me Tomorrow, I mean it. The only reason I let you stay is so I could find this guy, and now that I have, there is nothing keeping me from taking you home." Spike kissed her frowning forehead. "Now try and get some sleep." He smiled as they all walked out of the room leaving Tom sitting on her bed.  
  
"I am going to stay here and listen to my father." Tom smirked, "Yeah right." She jumped out of bed and started getting dressed. 


	18. Restless

While Connor and Spike were sneaking up on the dock, Connor fell with a loud thud.  
  
"Bloody Hell," Spike exclaimed. "If you're not going to be stealthy, why did you have to come in the first place?"  
  
"Ow," Connor rubbed his knee and glared up at Spike. "You know what I can't figure out is why you are still giving me such a hard time. Yes, I am a horrible person for letting demons attack your daughter. It's completely my fault that she's a slayer. I should try and stop her from ever leaving her room. We're both doing our best to live in this family. It's not easy being the children of legends, but we're trying. And you know what? Being together actually makes it easier. Tom and I love each other, and it seems like everyone in the whole world accepts it but you. So, I'm heading back. You never know when Tom's going to get restless for some fighting, and then you'd have to take her home. You better go fight the demon threatening your little girl. That's what you're good at." Connor stormed back in the direction of the hotel.  
  
"Fine I will, Pratt!" Spike exclaimed as he headed towards the dock.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Oz" Bill exclaimed as Oz came in. "To what do I owe the honor."  
  
"Actually, I was just wondering how you could defend trying to kill a teenage girl."  
  
"Oz, what makes you think I had anything to do with Tomorrow's accident?"  
  
"Werewolf intuition. And I was listening at your door earlier." With that, Oz wolfed out and killed Bill.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey, I thought you would be up." Connor smiled as he saw Tom sneaking down the hall.  
  
"Connor! I was just looking for a Coke machine. I'm really thirsty." Tom answered nervously.  
  
"Tom."  
  
"Okay, so I'm sneaking downstairs. Connor, I am so bored. I swear I feel better. I just want some action."  
  
"You know your dad is going to take you home if he catches you, and after our little fight a few minutes ago I'm not sure I'd get a plane ticket."  
  
"So are you going to order me to go to bed too?"  
  
"No, I just thought you should know what was going on."  
  
Tom smiled, "Good, cause I think Oz will need our help." 


	19. Peace

"Oz, oh my god!" Tom muffled a scream as she and Connor burst into Bill's office and ran over to Oz, who was covered in blood.  
  
"I'm okay, most of it's his." Oz indicated where Bill's body was behind the desk.  
  
"Come on." Connor helped Tom pull Oz up. "We need to get you upstairs before anyone sees us."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Thank you." Tom smiled at Oz as she nursed a cut on his forehead. "It means a lot that you went all wolf to protect me."  
  
"I hadn't killed anybody since Veruca," Oz sighed, "but the thought of that creep manipulating the Dingoes and trying to hurt you, it was too much."  
  
"Well our friend Nemea won't be cutting anymore ropes." Spike smiled coming in and noticed Oz. "Is the wolf going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Oz half-smiled. "You should see the other guy."  
  
"Good news," Connor came in. "They found Bill's body and the theory is a rabid dog got into the hotel and killed him. No one saw Oz."  
  
"Well I guess the Dingoes should start looking for a new manager." Tom stared at Oz, "Maybe someone from inside the band that everyone can trust."  
  
Oz groaned in pain as he got up. "I better go talk to the guys. They'll be really upset."  
  
"And I better be getting back to Sunnydale." Spike added. "I know how disappointed you both are that I won't be able to stay. But I'll expect to see you home in three weeks."  
  
Tom smiled and ran over to her father hugging him, "I love you Daddy."  
  
"I love you too, Pet. Be good." Spike smiled at his daughter as he left.  
  
"I can't believe he's actually gone." Tom sat down in shock. "I never thought he'd let me finish the tour."  
  
"Well we're going home in three weeks to our crazy family, two members of which are on the verge of divorce." Connor reminded her.  
  
Tom smiled wickedly, "But that's three weeks my dad isn't going to be keeping you form living here. And I still have four hours before I have to go onstage. I say we make up for lost time." 


	20. Airport Goodbyes

Well this is the end of Sex, Tomorrow, and Rock and Roll. I have enjoyed writing it. Although due to the major break of writing another story it didn't end where the story was heading when I started writing it, but I was happy with how it turned out. Now the sad news; I'm graduating in a few weeks, no that's not the sad part, although I will miss Shadowfax terribly. No, the sad news is that since I'm moving home. I won't be able to post very often so I may only write little ficlets every so often, like the graduation one I'll be writing next week some time. But I love the fanfiction community and you will always be in my heart even though I may not be around very often. My best wishes to you all.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"My best friend till the end, yeah that's what you are to me. My best friend till the end, the way it should always be. My best friend." Tom sang onstage before the smoke billowed out, the lights flashed, and she ran offstage into Connor's waiting arms. "I can't believe tonight is the last night of the concert."  
  
"Come on Tom, it'll be great to be home again. Besides UC Sunnydale will start in a few weeks." Connor hugged her.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I'm going to miss the rush of an audience."  
  
"Are you finished packing?" Connor asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah there's just something that I need on my bed and I'll be already to go."  
  
"And would that something be me?"  
  
"Actually, I was going with my purse," she smiled, "but you'll do."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Oz, I can't believe how amazing this summer has been." Tom hugged Oz at the airport as Connor and her were getting on the plane for L.A. "I'll miss you."  
  
"Yeah, it's been great," Connor agreed giving Oz a high five, since real men don't hug.  
  
"Well if I'm ever back in California, I'll look you guys up. I seem to remember where Buffy lives." Oz quipped.  
  
Tom and Connor waved as they boarded the plane.  
  
"Well, I guess this is just another adventure for the two of us." Tom smiled.  
  
"What the plane trip home?" Connor asked.  
  
"No silly, College, higher education, emphasis on the word 'higher.' They're going to expect a lot from us."  
  
"Come on. Think how many demons we've killed over the years and you think college is going to be hard. We're ready for anything they can throw at us and more. How hard can it be?"  
  
"Then there is the issue of Dad wanting me to live at home."  
  
"But I'll still have my dorm room. He can't stop us from being together. Trust me, there is nothing that is going to be so difficult that we can't get through it. We have each other and I love you."  
  
"And I love you too, but..." Before Tom could finish her statement Connor had stopped her with a heated kiss. "What was I worrying about?" She asked him, puzzled, then shrugged as she started to kiss him back. They soon became oblivious to the airport and to the fact that they were going to miss their plane if they didn't hurry. Connor pulled away. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, but if we don't get on the plane now, we'll have to wait three more hours for another flight." Tom kissed him, and he added softly, "but what's another three hours?" 


End file.
